


Trapped

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-27
Updated: 2002-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Walter has to save Alex from the clutches of The Smoking Man Sequel to Caught and Captured





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Trapped

## Trapped

#### by Lady Midath

Lady Midath's Fan FictionDisclaimer:I do not own the X Files, or any of the characters, no money is being made and I only do this for fun 

X Files fan fiction, Sk/K slash Rated NC17 for non consensual sex, BDSM themes, language _most of it bad_ violence, some torture, cruelty to rats and angst. 

This is third in the Caught Trilogy 

Summary: Skinner has to rescue Alex from Spender's evil clutches Once again, thank you to Shan, who's wonderful Elevator Music started it all 

To everyone who asked for the third installment...drumroll please...here it is ta da :-) 

Trapped **ONE**  
"Wake him up."  
The tall dark haired operative glanced at Spender dubiously. "Mr Spender, I don't think he can take much more." 

Spender fixed the other man with a withering stare. "I did not ask your opinion on how much he can take Owen. I believe I gave you a direct order. Wake him up." 

Spender did not raise his voice, he didn't have to. He watched as Owen bent down to the unconscious man strapped in the chair. 

He right about one thing. Spender thought as he lit a cigarette. He's not looking good at all. 

Both of them were correct. Alex was in fact looking dreadful indeed. 

He was sitting half slumped in the hard wooden chair, his battered looking body listing to one side. The only thing that was keeping him from falling onto the floor were the thick straps that secured him to the frame of the chair. 

"Krycek...c'mon wakey wakey." Owen slapped Alex's swollen face lightly, trying to bring the younger man back around once more. 

Alex's one good eye fluttered open, the other was swollen shut. His cracked puffy lips parted slightly, emitting a soft groan. 

"Water." He whispered. "Please...some water..." 

"He's awake." Owen announced somewhat unnecessarily. He straightened back up. He's all yours." 

Spender nodded satisfied, then stared down at the subject of his somewhat aggressive interrogation. 

"Welcome back Alex." He said easily as he regarded the battered young man through the cigarette smoke haze that permeated the small airless room. 

"Uhh." Alex's one eye blinked at him, confused. "Where..." 

"Don't you remember Alex, I had you brought here three days ago. Owen and Paulson delivered you to me. Surely you must remember." 

"Walter, where's Walter." Alex had come around fully now, he glanced around the small cell like room frantically. 

"Is that anything like where's Wally?" A slightly smaller man dressed in jeans and a long jacket said with a sneer. 

Spender rounded on him. "Keep quiet!" 

Paulson paled and took a step back. "Uh, sorry Mr Spender." 

Taking a breath, the Smoking Man turned back to Alex once more, cool reptilian smile firmly in place. 

"Now Alex, why are you concerned with the Assistant Director, after all, I rescued you from him. You should be grateful to me that I got you away from him." 

Weakly Alex shook his head, a soft moan escaping from his painfully swollen lips. 

"Please, I don't know what you want from me." Alex whispered, his voice rasping. He was not sure how long it had been since he had been given anything to drink, his throat burned his stomach cramped for the lack of water. 

He ran his tongue along his parched lips, feeling the cracked peeling skin. "Spender...why?" 

The Smoking Man shrugged nonchalantly. "Why not?" 

Alex looked at him for a moment, then looked away, how could he have ever worked for this man? How could he have ever admired him? 

How could he have not seen the pure malice that Spender's urbane mask had hidden? 

Suddenly Spender bent down towards Alex, the younger man could smell the tobacco on his breath. 

"Now, about that information disc."  
**TWO**  
Walter sat behind his desk, rifling through all the reports. He had made finding Alex his top priority. 

At first Mulder and Scully had been puzzled. The AD had put finding Krycek on the backburner and now he was pulling out all stops to locate him. 

"He has vital information that we need, so finding him is number one on our list." He had told them both tersely. 

Mulder and Scully had looked at each other, surprised at this sudden turn of events, then they had immediately set to work. 

Walter had then called in every favour, and called every informant and contact that he had, he found himself dialing numbers that he had not dialed in a very long time, but all to no avail. 

Three days, the black lunged son of a bitch had been holding Alex for three days. Christ, Walter could not bear to think about what they could be doing to him. 

The large man rose from behind his desk and walked over to the small bathroom in his office. 

Opening the door and switching on the light, he turned the cold water tap on, and after removing the wire rim glasses that he always wore, he splashed water on his face, trying to remove the grittiness from his eyes. 

Straightening up, he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. A haggard old man with red rimmed eyes stared back at him. 

Jesus, he thought, do I really look like that? He sighed, well it was no surprise, it was not as though he had been able to eat or sleep since those bastards had taken Alex. 

Alex. Even the very thought of him cut through Walter's heart like a knife. He had not realized how dependent he had become on the beautiful young man that he had so cruelly chained to his bed. 

Walter felt something inside him turn over. How in god's name could he have let this happen, how could he have let Alex get taken by a man whose ruthlessness was matched only by his sheer maliciousness. 

"I lost him." He whispered, he looked at the haggard old man in the mirror and saw the despair deep within the dark brown eyes. Finally unable to stand the sight of misery and defeat anymore, he lowered his head and wept. **THREE**  
"He's not going to talk." Owen said matter of factly as he picked his cup of coffee up and took a sip. 

Spender glanced at the Consortium operative, his eyes cold and speculative. "I think that eventually he can be...persuaded, given time." 

Owen saw the look in the older man's face and repressed a shudder. Suddenly he found himself wishing that he were anywhere but in the same room with the Smoking Man...say Siberia. 

"We have tried everything Mr Spender." Paulson piped up. "But that is one stubborn little fucker you've got there. He's not talking at all, unless he's asking for Skinner. Other than that, forget it." 

Spender thought for a moment, absently watching the glowing tip of his ubiquitous cigarette. Then he said slowly. "The trouble is gentlemen, you both see pain as a blunt instrument, something to bludgeon someone into submission, but I see pain as a precise tool, a scalpel if you will, something to help peel away the layers to reveal the truths that lie beneath the surface." 

Both Paulson and Owen stared at Spender as their cups of coffees cooled in front of them. 

"What I am say gentlemen is that I think it's time for us to get, a little creative."  
**FOUR**  
"Well what have you got for me so far?" Walter asked barely keeping the impatience out of his voice. 

Both Mulder and Scully were sitting across from him in his office, they had been out in the field all day. So far they had turned up absolutely nothing. 

"We have followed up just about every lead and every source Sir." Dana Scully told the AD. "But so far it's all been dead ends." 

Mulder nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry Sir, but this is Alex Krycek we're talking about, he's a master at not being found unless he wants to be." 

"I realize that Agent Mulder." Walter replied evenly. "But I have it on good authority that he has been taken against his will and that his life could be in grave danger." 

Mulder cocked his head slightly. "And this is bad, because?" 

"This is bad because he has vital information that we need in order to try and stop the Consortium's plans." Walter replied, he could not tell either of his agents the real reason for the frantic search for a man that both of them despised and distrusted to the extreme. 

Mulder nodded, his face thoughtful. "All we can do is keep looking but I have to be honest Sir, Krycek won't be found unless he wants to be." 

Walter watched them both leave, then let his breath out in a noisy gust. The trouble was in one way Mulder was right. Wherever Spender had spirited Alex, there was no easy way of finding it, let alone getting in to rescue Alex and getting out in one piece. 

But he had made a vow, a vow to the man that he had come to care for, a man that he had sought to punish, but instead had become a lifeline for him, and now it was time to pay the debt,after all, he owed Alex that much. **FIVE**  
**"AARRHHHHGG!"**

Alex's head whipped from side to side as the current from the electric cattle prod tore through him. 

After agonizing minutes the prod was withdrawn and Alex's sweatslicked body slumped against the chair. 

Owen looked over at Spender, holding the cattle prod aloft. "Sir?" 

Spender stared down at Alex's trembling frame seemingly unaware that his operative had spoken. 

Owen waited for a moment, unsure, then Spender seemed to shake himself out of his reverie. 

"Again." 

Owen stared at him. "Sir?" 

"I said, again." Spender's voice was implacable. 

"But, any more of this Sir and his heart might give out." Owen replied. Spender smiled slightly, he stared down at the battered form of his former assistant with absolutely no feeling of pity what so ever. 

"Owen, I gave you an order and I expect to see it obeyed, is that clear?" He fixed the other man with an annoyed look. Owen nodded swallowing hard and stepped forward with the cattle prod once more. **SIX**  
The apartment was silent when Walter returned later that night, he walked into the bedroom, setting his briefcase down near the door like he always did. 

Then he walked over to the wardrobe and opened it up to hang his coat and jacket up. 

Suddenly his eyes lighted on something, he reached over and picked it up. It was a slender black paddle. 

Slowly Walter turned it over in his hands, feeling the weight and balance of it. How many times had Walter used this on Alex's bare arse? Five times? Ten? A dozen? 

Whatever possessed me? He wondered as he replaced the paddle, what could ever make me think that someone like Alex could be tamed? And by using methods like this? What had he been thinking? 

Suddenly he found himself rummaging through the rest of the contents of the wardrobe...the whips and crops, the straps and harnesses complete with gags...the manacles. 

Suddenly something caught his attention, the object making him draw breath. It was Alex's prosthetic arm, he had taken it off the assassin and locked it into the wardrobe. He had done it purely to demoralize the younger man. After a while Walter had simply left it there, Alex's stump did not bother the AD, hell he had seen far worse in Vietnam. 

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he closed the door once more. 

It had all seemed like a good idea at the time, he thought bitterly. God, where had he heard that before? Walter's lips quirked up in a humourless smile. 

But it had, that was where the trouble lay, so to speak. After everything that Alex had done to him, punching him into near unconsciousness, blackmailing him with the nanocytes. It had been the last straw seeing that son of a bitch in the elevator, riding up to the seventeenth, just to pay Walter a little visit with that dammed palm pilot. 

It had been pure reflex to land a crippling punch on the side of the little rat bastard's jaw and to carry him up to his apartment. It had been lucky that none of the neighbors had seen him with an unconscious man slung over his shoulder. 

Walter had handcuffed Alex to the bed with the express intention of punishing him for everything that he had done. It had all seemed so clear, so easy, take one assassin out of commission, get the palm pilot and take it to the FBI's lab in hopes that the scientists there might find a way to rid him of those cursed nanocytes once and for all. And make use of one dammed sexy little rodent all at the same time. Life could not get any better than this. 

Falling in love with him had not been part of the plan. And then losing him to a monster like Spender...oh good Christ, what had he done? 

Walter sank down onto the bed, exhaustion and helplessness overwhelming him. Then slowly he pulled himself together, he was no good to anyone like this. 

Focus Walter, focus. He ordered himself sternly. You need to think about what you can do now, you can't just fall into self pity like this. 

Finally finding the last of reserve of his strength, he began to weigh his options. **SEVEN**  
Alex moaned softly, swaying from side to side, the only thing keeping him on his feet was the harness that had been attached by thick sturdy chain to a heavy beam overhead. 

Blood slowly dribbled down the side of his chin from where yet another blow from a hard fist had opened up a deep cut in the corner of his mouth. 

Dimly, he heard the door open up behind him. His eye cracked open and he watched as a tall neat figure approached. 

Suddenly a bright flare and once again the room was permeated with cigarette smoke. 

"I don't understand it Alex." That cold dry voice spoke. "Why do you persist in being so stubborn?" 

Alex said nothing, he pressed his lips together in the only show of defiance that he had left. 

Spender shook his head, Alex's whole attitude puzzled him. Spender suspected that Skinner held a certain disc that contained information that could cause considerable embarrassment to certain members of the Consortium if it ever came to light. 

That was why Alex had been sent to pay Walter Skinner a little visit that day, to put a little pressure on the AD, with help from a certain palm pilot of course. 

Spender had waited for his assistant to return from his mission, the trouble was, Alex never came back. 

Spender had been beside himself with rage, he had naturally assumed that the sneaky little rat had recovered the disc, with the damming information, then had decided to try and sell it...or perhaps keep it for blackmail purposes. Either way, he had needed that disc back. 

He had sent his best people in search of Alex and the disc, but to no avail, until it had finally been discovered that Alex had become a permanent houseguest courtesy of one Walter Sergei Skinner. 

Spender had found it all rather funny, after all, who would have thought the middle aged balding bureaucrat had it in him. 

But there was still the matter of the disc. Now that was a dilemma in itself. That and the fact that Alex simply refused to talk, he seemed to be protecting the AD for some reason that Spender simply could not fathom. 

"Alex," he began, why won't you tell me where the disc is?" 

Alex stared at him out of his one good eye. "Why should I?" He rasped. 

"Well it would save you a lot of pain would it not?" Spender's voice was smooth, Alex glared at him with loathing. 

"Why are you protecting him Alex? After everything that he has done to you, why protect him?" 

"Because Walter Skinner had more decency than anyone that I know, that's why." Alex replied. 

Spender's eyebrows shot up. "Decent, is this the same man that that has held you prisoner on his bed for the past six weeks we are talking about?" 

"I know he's done that to me...and much more, but then look at everything I did to him." Alex spat out, his eyes glinting with tears, the other still swollen shut. 

"At least he's shown me some kind of affection, some kindness, shit no one's ever shown me anything in my life except the back of their hand." 

Spender sighed. "Alex, I do believe you have fallen in love with AD Skinner." He personally found this turn of events amusing, and very enlightening indeed. 

"Fuck you Spender." Alex snarled, his voice breaking. "I'll die before I'll tell you about any fucking disc....understand?" 

"Perfectly." Spender replied. He turned and left the room. 

He sat in the small neat office, turning the conversation that he had just had over in his mind. 

The other members of the Consortium had been putting pressure on him lately to recover that disc. and now after the revealing talk with Alex, and having been informed about Skinner's frantic search for the young man...another option had just presented itself. There was one other thing he could do, and that was perhaps to offer some sort of trade.... **EIGHT**  
Skinner looked up as the door to his office opened. 

"Mr Skinner." Spender greeted him. Without preamble, he held his hand out. 

"Where is he?" Skinner asked coldly. 

"Somewhere safe." Spender replied evenly. "Now to hold up your end of the bargain, where is the disc?" 

"Somewhere safe." Skinner replied coolly. 

The Smoking Man chuckled. "Touche Mr Skinner. You will find what you are looking for at this address." He handed a slip of paper to Walter. 

He read the address and nodded, it was not far from here. 

"Now, for what I want." Spender said, watching the other man closely. 

Walter handed him a key. The bus station, it's in a locker. The number is one the key." 

Spender graced the AD with a cool self satisfied smile. "Thank you Mr Skinner, and may I say what a pleasure it has been doing business with you." 

Walter watched him leave, cool rage knotting his stomach, that and something else. Taking a calming breath. He called Kim, informed her that he was leaving early that day. Then grabbing his coat, left his office. **NINE**  
The doctor looked up from the clipboard to the tired looking man with red puffy eyes. He looked as though he had been crying. A relative, the doctor presumed. 

"How is he?" Walter asked, his voice hoarse. "How's Alex?" 

He had found Alex in a deserted warehouse over on Fifth. He had been left lying on the floor, still strapped in the harness and manacle. 

Walter had tenderly taken it off the battered body of the young man and carefully gathering Alex up into his arms, he had carried him out to where his car was parked and taken him straight to the hospital. 

The doctors had worked on him for over three hours while Walter had explained that he had been the victim of some sort of brutal mugging. 

"They took everything including his clothes. Walter had lied smoothly. The doctors had been satisfied with that, after all working the emergency ward in a public hospital they had seen everything. 

"Alex Krycek, are you a relative?" The doctor asked. Walter nodded. 

"He's just been taken to the recovery ward, you can see him, but only for a few minutes. He's still under the anesthetic so I doubt you'll be able to talk to him or anything." 

Walter entered the cool impersonal room. He approached the bed and the pale still figure lying beneath the sheet. 

Nearby machines beeped and hummed, monitoring Alex's life signs. Walter reached out to touch his bruised and swollen face. 

Suddenly a feeling of deja vu, Walter remembered another love of his life, lying still, swathed in bandages, hooked up to machines. 

Except that Sharon had died, and Alex would live. 

Walter was sincerely thankful for that, he could not imagine a world without Alex Krycek in it. 

"Alex." He began, his voice soft with emotion. "I don't know whether you can hear me or not, but there's something I need to say." He stopped for a moment, fighting the lump back down in his throat. 

"I'm letting you go Alex, what I did was wrong, to try and keep you like some sort of pet... you're no one's pet, you never could be. You're too wild, to untamed to ever be domesticated. I tried and nearly broke your spirit, the one thing that makes you...you." 

There was no movement from the bed, Walter sighed. He bent down to kiss the cool skin of Alex's forehead. 

"I'm letting you go Alex, you deserve your freedom, and whatever life you choose for yourself. But know this my darling, I will love you for the rest of my life. I will never forget you." A tear slid down Walter's cheek and dropped onto Alex's face, just below his right eye. It sat for a moment, shimmering in the light, then slid down the bruised skin. 

With one last look, Walter turned and left the room, his heart aching as he left the hospital to return to his lonely empty life. **TEN**  
It had been over two months since Walter had left Alex in the hospital, two long months, broken only by work. 

Walter stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the seventeenth floor. The doors were about to slide shut, when suddenly a dark jacketed figure squeezed through, barely making it into the elevator. 

Skinner glanced at the man standing beside him, cap pulled down low on his head, then frowned. Suddenly the man spoke, familiar voice filling the small space. 

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, namely an arm." 

"Alex." Walter's heart stood still. "Alex!" 

Suddenly he found himself with an armful of ex-Consortium agent. Laughing with a mixture of surprise and pure joy, Walter gathered the younger man into his arms, kissing him soundly. 

"Why did you leave me in that hospital Walter?" he heard Alex's anguished whisper. "Why?" 

"Oh Alex, I am so so sorry." Walter said as he stroked the younger man's hair. "I promise I will never leave you again...I swear, we will never be apart, never." 

Alex head nodded against the bigger man's shoulder. 

Together they rode the elevator up to the seventeenth floor, arms entwined around each other. 

Something good can happen in elevators, Walter thought as he cradled Alex in his arms, gratefully, perhaps he should call that attractive psychiatrist that he had used to see a few months ago. But decided against it. After all he had more important he had more important things to do. 

He looked down at Alex, who smiled up at him, his eyes no longer dark and resentful. They were clear and filled with love, and more importantly, trust. 

This is where it begins, Walter thought to himself This is where we both truly begin. 

**END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lady Midath 


End file.
